The Forgotton Girl
by Kali Swifteye
Summary: Forgotton on the night the wizarding world never forgot, the girl vowed to find her family. But what she found may not be what she expected...
1. Prequel

"I won't let you." The woman stood determined at the door, arms crossed. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, and she stood eye-to-eye with a tall, slender man wearing a dark hood/cloak, gray eyes not moving. "You can't keep doing this to these people, Tom."  
  
Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, growled. "May, either you stay out of my way, or I will be forced to remove of you. You know I don't want to, but these 'people'" he spat, "as you call them, abandoned me as an infant."  
  
May looked at him, eyes searching. "And you would kill me, and do the same to our child?"  
  
Staring into those gray pools, Lord Voldemort began to soften, but then hardened. "You can't stop me!" He shouted. "I've waited my whole life for this moment, and I'm not throwing it away for a slut like you!" He lifted his wand, and a flash of green light was emitted.  
  
May Harper Riddle, Tom Riddle's one true love, his [I]only[/I] love, crumpled to the floor, limp and unmoving. He looked down at her face, then sharply up. He couldn't just leave the child here. He would have to kill her too. Walking quickly, he went to a small room. Looking down upon the girl, he lifted his wand...and then stopped. Those eyes. May's eyes. They stared up at him, confused, hurt. He couldn't do this. His one child, the daughter the world never knew about, the one that had his face, and his love's eyes. He couldn't do it. He had hardened himself against his wife, but he couldn't force himself to kill his child, his creation. The only innocent thing left in his life.  
  
Picking her up, he wrapped her in a green blanket, lined with gold. Covering her with her cloak, he went out the door. His followers were there, waiting for another night of terror. He signaled them away and vanished. He reappeared deep in the Dark Forest of Hogwarts. Kissing her forehead, he placed her gently between two roots protruding from the ground. He vanished once again, hoping that either werewolves or the giant spiders would kill her so he wouldn't have to.  
  
A long while later, a motorcycle roared across the sky, carrying the precious bundle that would soon be delivered to a certain Professor Dumbledore.  
  
A black centaur trotting through the forest heard the wails of a child. Looking around curiously, he saw a green bundle with a baby's face between two roots. Picking her up, and looking at her, he wondered who would leave such a child in this dark forest. He turned and raced to his herd, to raise the child as one of the Dark Forest. The forgotten child. 


	2. Two worlds collide

Disclaimer: Okay, I didn't do one of these for chap. 1, so this will hafta be good enough. I DO NOT own ANY characters in Harry Potter. I only own the characters I made up, like May and June. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Um, I don't usually write fanfics, so please review!!!!! Thanks.  
  
"Dungbombs in the halls again! You two'll have detentions by the end of the night, by my word. If Dumbledore still allowed it, you'd be disemboweled as well, or at least put on the rack as punishment." Fred and George Weasley snickered underneath their breath as Filch ranted and raved about the injustice being done to him. Fred's eyes roamed around the dark room that served as Filch's office, and they landed on a cabinet labeled, Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. He nudged George, who looked at it also. Grinning mischievously, George faked a yawn and leaned back. As he did so, he tossed another Dungbomb down the hall. A putrid smell came out of the hall. Filch growled and raced out. "You two stay here!" Fred whipped open the drawer and grabbed the first thing his hand came in contact with. Closing it quickly, he stuffed the thing into his cloak pocket, acting innocent. Filch strode back into the office, small gray eyes mean. "So maybe it wasn't you. Next time I see you in the halls, you better not by doing any funny buisiness!" Fred and George nodded, faces straight, then ran out of the room to the Gryffindor common room. Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell watched Lee Jordan, giggling, as he mixed frogs legs and dried rose leaves. As the twins went up the stairs to the boys dormitories, they heard a BANG, some yells, and strange-smelling, green smoke swirled up after them. Once up there, they surveyed the thing Fred had grabbed. It was a plain piece of old parchment. Clearly disappointed, they searched it.  
"I wonder how it works?" George said out loud.  
Fred snickered. "Maybe you have to say the magic words. Please?" He said, tapping the parchment.  
"How about Abracadabra?" George suggested, touching it. The same result happened. For half an hour they fidgeted with it and looked at it. Finally, jut playing around, George tapped the parchment and said, "What about, I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Instantly, writing began to form on the parchment. Fred crowded around, excited.  
"What does it say?"  
In big, green letters, the piece proclaimed,  
Mr.'s Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
Are proud to present  
The Marauder's Map  
Black lines etched themselves across the paper, as if guided by a ghostly hand. They formed a map of the school, and little black dots of Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and many other students and professors. They gazed in awe at the map.  
"Bloody hell," George said breathlessly. "This is a map of the entire school. Look at all these tunnels we didn't even know they existed." He ran his finger along one certain line, and then it landed on a dot labeled with a strange name.  
Fred looked over his shoulder, curious. "June. Huh. That's strange. No last name. And she's going into this giant room right here." They both looked at the trail, then at each other, mischievous grins on both of their faces.  
  
Minutes later they found themselves down by the large painting of fruit, as depicted by the map. The map made a tiny dot labeled 'George Weasley', which reached up and tickled the pear. Shrugging, George reached up and tickled the pear. It squirmed, and then chuckled, and the portrait swung open. Fred climbed in, but before George or Fred knew what had happened, someone rammed into Fred's side, taking him onto the ground. George leapt inside, and the painting slammed shut. George jumped on top of the attacker, punching him and pulling him off of Fred (Fred was getting quite a few good hits also, along with the attacker himself). Finally, the twins overpowered the person, and George threw him against the wall and pinned his arms so he could see who the person was. Fred touched his bloodied nose gingerly. "Ouch, that hurt," he complained. He looked over at George. "So, who's the git who rammed me?" George didn't say a word. Fred sighed, walked over, pushed George away; and stood frozen to the ground. Pinned to the wall was a young girl. Her dirty blonde hair hung in her face, and she glared at them with stormy, gray eyes, that had bruises from their fight surrounding them. She wasn't thick, or skinny, but well muscled and lean. Her eyes were slanted narrowly and her breath was harsh. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth, and she lifted one calloused hand to wipe it off. She glared at them even harder, then grinned, exposing her pearly white teeth.  
"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl before? Blimey." She sat down at a table nearby and grabbed three silver tankards. Turning around, she rummaged through a cabinet, muttering to herself. Fred and George looked at each other, perplexed. "Ah, here it is," she said loudly, and lifted up a corked bottle. Twisting the cork with her hands, it popped off, and she poured the blood-red liquid into the tankards. She lifted hers to drink, then stopped right as it touched her lips. She looked at them over the top of the glass. "I didn't poison it, y'know." She took a deep drink of the substance. Fred looked at her accusingly.  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"  
She rolled her eyes. "It's grape juice, not wine."  
Fred blushed slightly, and glared at the girl. "Well, sorry for being concerned. We are very polite people, aren't we, George?"  
He looked at her, eyes wide. "Oh, yes. We're just such the sweetest-"  
"Most charming-"  
"Innocent-"  
"Pure-"  
"Deceiving angels you've ever seen." George finished, grinning.  
The girl grinned back, showing too many teeth for comfort. "I've never met a student that goes here, and I'm not supposed to, but who cares. My name's June."  
  
A/N: Well, end of Chap. 1. I hope you like it! I just love cliff hangers, don't you? *evil grin* 


	3. Five Years Later

"...and that was when we first met June." George finished. He and Fred were in the Gryffindor common room, with three other students surrounding them; a boy that had bright red hair and freckles that looked like them, another boy with jet black hair, wore glasses over his emerald eyes, and had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead, and a girl with long, wild brown hair and deep brown eyes.  
  
Fred grinned and shook his head. "I can't believe that was five years ago! It seems like only yesterday that she showed us how to slide on the newly- waxed floors in the Great Hall."  
  
"Or when we borrowed Filch's dungbomb stash and threw them all into the girl's bathroom."  
  
"You can't forget the time she snuck a black dog into the castle and put it in Professor Trelawney's attic."  
  
George chuckled, reminiscing. "Yeah, Trelawney was muttering about Grims for months!"  
  
The girl shook her head. "That's a great story, but it can't be true. A girl growing up in the Dark Forest with centaurs? And then she becomes a servant at Hogwarts? Other than Filch, no one cleans the school other than the house elves, poor things!"  
  
Fred shrugged. "She was getting into trouble in the dark forest, so the centaurs sent her to Dumbledore to do something to keep her busy. We told you that, Hermione!"  
  
"How does-"the red headed boy started to ask before a glare from Hermione made him change what he was saying. "I mean, how would she get her lessons? You say that she knows magic, and even had a wand!"  
  
George sighed. "Oh Ron of little faith! The teachers know about her- she hides in the classroom and turns in the homework and tests to them after the other students leave."  
  
"That's crazy, George! Really, you two could get an award for telling stories, but it's not true. It' not possible. Who are her parents?  
  
Fred shrugged. "I dunno. She's never talked about them, other than when Delthian- the centaur who raised her- found her, she was wrapped up in a green blanket. No names on it though."  
  
"I'm going to bed." Hermione announced. "Harry, Ron, I really hope you don't believe this crazy story of theirs."  
  
George held up his hands. "Fine, don't listen to us. But I believe she's going to your class for Transfiguration tomorrow. You may want to look a little more carefully at your surroundings." He winked, walked over to the portrait hole. "I believe a late-night snack is in order. Fred?"  
  
He walked over. "Don't mind if I do. See you chaps later." They disappeared through the hole, and after the Pink Lady had swung back in place Ron turned to Harry, eyes wide.  
  
"Do you really think that what they're saying's true?"  
  
The black haired boy shrugged. "I dunno. You can never tell with those two." They climbed up the stairs to their dormitory, still thinking about what George and Fred had told them.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Gits!" June thundered. They were in the kitchen, and house elves scurried around them as the girl fumed. She was older now, and her body had matured and developed more. Her rich, ash blonde hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and her stone gray eyes flashed. "Why'd you go and tell them? I don't need the entire school to know I'm here."  
  
George leaned back in his chair. "Ah, don't worry. They won't tell a soul. Hermione doesn't believe us, and Ron and Harry don't really care. Don't you trust us?" He asked, eyes sparkling wickedly.  
  
She snorted and grinned ruefully. "I guess I do, if it's even possible to trust you two. I just don' want kids to find out about me. Dumbledore warned me he might have to put me in a House, and I would hate that! I like all the Houses."  
  
Fred raised his eyebrows and paused from eating a roll. "Even Slytherin?"  
  
"Even Slytherin." She said firmly. "They all have their good qualities and their bad. Slytherin just has a lot more bad than good."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, June."  
  
She sighed. "I can't hate Slytherin. It's like... never mind. Anyway, you say that Harry Potter is Ron's best friend?" She had never met the Boy Who Lived, but she had seen him in the corridors and the Griffindor common room and the library. She had heard and wondered about him. Her feelings about how truly special Harry was were the same as her feelings on how evil Lord Voldemort really was. "You've never really mentioned it before. I mean, you've said Harry, but never Harry Potter."  
  
"Why, are you going to start stalking him like those second year Ravenclaws have been?" George teased, grabbing a biscuit from a bowing house elf.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Just because I like the shadows doesn't mean I'm a stalker."  
  
"Like? Like?? The first time we went to Hogsmead with you, people didn't even see you. It's like you have a permanent invisibility cloak on." Fred argued.  
  
"Yush! They tshout ah wush-"  
  
"Chew and swallow, George."  
  
He swallowed. "Yeah, they thought I was calling Fred a 'she'." He finished the muffin. "So, do y' think Dumbledore's found out about us?"  
  
June snorted in an un-ladylike way. With an expert's hand, she flicked her wand, and her towel began drying dishes in the giant sink next to them. "He's old, not stupid. Of course he knows!" She twirled her wand; the dry dishes put themselves away while the towel continued to dry. "He's just being nice enough to let me have friends, that's all. I don't know why he keeps me away from everyone el-"  
  
"JUNE!!!" An old, fragile-looking house elf with big green eyes stormed over to the girl. "Petri told June to dry the dishes, not to converse with the students!" His voice lowered and became fearful, and he wrung his hands. "If the Headmaster found out, he would be most displeased at Petri."  
  
June frowned. "June is doing dishes, Petri," she told him in traditional house elf-talk. "And Headmaster knows that June has friends, that he does. June knows Headmaster is not stupid."  
  
Petri shook his finger at her. "Petri does not approve of this," he warned her. Turning to the boys, he frowned. He was not an ordinary house elf, and after five years of the twins he treated them the same way he did the other house elves and June. "Young masters should not be here! Young masters should be in the young master's common rooms. Petri will give the young masters their food, and then the young masters must go!"  
  
Fred sighed. "Sheesh, alright already." He grabbed a bag of food, and then winked at June. "See you in Potions tomorrow!"  
  
"Or at least, see your shadow in Potions tomorrow," George added, grabbing another bag of food.  
  
She grinned. "You probably won't even see my shadow!" Right as they were climbing out, she called after them, "Oh, and I overheard that Snape's gonna have a pop quiz." Her grin widened at their audible groans,, and she continued to dry the dishes, humming to herself. 


End file.
